Normal
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: You'll have to read it wo find out
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Normal**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just own the story line and the characters I make up.

A/N: This is going to be nothing like the show Joss made. I'm making my own story line. But something's are going to be the same. You'll see. Enjoy!

Prologue

Buffy Summers knew she wasn't in the city of Los Angeles anymore as she looked at the building as her mother drove her and her sister Dawn to their new house.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Buffy said sarcastically.

"We were never in Kansas. We lived in L.A," Dawn corrected from the back of the car.

"I know that stupid. I was being sarcastic."

"I'm only seven. How am I supposed to know that?" Dawn complained.

"Look it up," snapped Buffy.

"Girls. Cut it out," Joyce told them as calmly as she could.

"Sorry," Dawn and Buffy said in unison.

"We're here," Joyce said parking in the driveway.

Buffy and Dawn burst out of the car to try and get the better room. Buffy of course won since she was faster. Then they helped unpack the truck that had come while they were inside. When it was all done Buffy went over to her mother.

"Since it's still early can I walk around?" Buffy asked.

"Be home by ten."

"Ok mom. Ten it is."

X  
X  
X

Faith o' Connor had moved to Sunny Dale with her twin brother Angel and their very British Uncle Rupert Giles. She would have gone out but she found out quickly there was nothing to do. So she settled on unpacking her stuff and making her room the way she wanted. And it was done. So she just listened to her favorite CD Simple Plan.

"Faith?" Angel said coming into her room.

"Don't you knock anymore?" Faith asked.

"I did no answer."

"Must have zoned out," Faith reasoned, "What can I help you with?"

"I found this club called the Bronze. Wanna check it out?"

"Not much else to do. I'll just change and then we go."

Angel nodded and left the room. Faith went over to her closet and began the search for something to wear. It took her a while before she decided on the badass look. Tight faded jeans, a red shirt that was a little to low and showed off her belly button ring, and her black leather jacket. Faith left her room and went down the stairs. She found Angel in the kitchen at the table wearing his normal clothes. Black slacks, a black dress shirt and his black duster that was so long it touched the floor.

"Ready to go?" Faith asked from the doorway.

"Yup."

Angel followed Faith outside.

"See ya later Uncle G," Faith called over her shoulder as she left.

X

X

X

Willow Rosenberg sat at her usual table at the bronze listening to yet another hilarious prank her best friend Xander Harris had played on Riley Finn.

"So is he out to get you yet?" Willow asked.

"Nope. He thinks that Warren did it," Xander laughed.

Willow looked over at the entrance to the place.

"Look over there," Willow said pointing to the entrance.

Xander and Willow watched as Riley and Parker chased Warren outside. When they were out of sight they started laughing.

"Do you think that's funny?" Cordelia Chase asked.

Xander and Willow turned around and both said yes to Cordelia.

"I don't think it is. Warren put a stink bomb in his bag," Cordelia explained, "That's just not funny."

"No we don't think that's funny. Well maybe a little, but watching Warren run is a classic," Xander explained.

"Why don't you nerds go home and leave the nice club to the popular people."

"Ok. Why are you still here then?" a new voice asked.

Everyone turned toward the new voice.

"Do you know who I am?" Cordelia asked.

"A snotty princess that thinks cause her daddy has money she can go around being an ass?" the girl asked.

Cordelia turned and stomped away.

"Wow. What's her problem?" the girl asked.

"That was Cordelia Chase. She supposedly the most popular girl," Willow explained.

"Oh that explains it. I'm Faith by the way," Faith told them.

"Come, Join the table of nerds."

"I don't hang with nerds. So if I hang with you, you gotta be cool," Faith said before she took a seat.

"Wow. No one has called us cool before," Xander exclaimed, "Here that Willow the girl who told Cordelia off and got away with it thinks we're cool."

"Ignore Xander. He's really sarcastic and weird," Willow explained.

"In a good way."

Faith laughed.

"Well I guess I will fit in this little town. I moved here from L.A," Faith told them.

"Wow. This town is no where near as cool as L.A," Xander exclaimed.

"Have you been to L.A?" Faith asked.

"Nope, but I saw a movie that was in L.A," Xander said.

Faith laughed again turning her attention to the door where she noticed a certain blonde come in.

"B," Faith called.

The blonde turned toward the voice and smiled before coming over to the table.

"Hey B," Faith said when she got to the table.

"Faith."

"Buffy this is Xander and Willow. Guys this is my good friend Buffy," Faith introduced.

"Hello," Buffy said to the people.

Willow smiled.

"Howdy," Xander greeted.

"I didn't know you moved here," Faith exclaimed.

"Well my parents finally got divorced and my mom got offered a job at the art gallery," explained Buffy, "And here I am."

"When you get in?" Faith asked.

"Two hours ago," explained Buffy.

"That's cool. Who wants to come back to my house for a last weekend of the summer party?" Faith asked.

"No one's home?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked at her watch.

"As of now no. My Uncle Giles had to leave tonight for L.A to get the rest of our stuff. He'll be back on Sunday," explained Faith.

"Then I'm there," Buffy said.

"Me too," Xander added.

"Me three," Willow said.

"You should see my house. It's huge and it's got a huge pool with a diving board and a slide. Plus Angel just stocked up our secret supply of liquor," Faith explained happily.

"Then it's a real party," Xander exclaimed.

Faith stood up on her chair when there was a musical break from the band and yelled, "Party at midnight at my house."

Everyone cheered.

"Come on let's set up," Faith told them.

"How will they know how to find it?" Willow asked.

"They'll here it," Faith grinned.

A/N: That's the beginning. Just want to introduce characters. Review if I should go on.


	2. First Day of School

A/N: I'm just going to explain some things before I continue with the story. As you can see Faith and Angel are siblings. Giles is there Uncle. He's English. Faith and Angel's mother was English. Giles does not work at the library in the school but in an art gallery where Joyce got a job.

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**First Day of School**

**Buffy dropped into the seat next to Faith at the Quad. Looking around she saw Willow and Xander on the other side of the table.**

"**So who's excited about the first day of school?" Willow asked.**

"**I just can't wait," exclaimed Buffy.**

"**Really?" Willow asked.**

"**Sarcasm Will," Buffy explained.**

**Willow rolled her eyes.**

"**Well I like school."**

"**At least we know who will get into college," explained Faith.**

"**Who's going to get into college?" Buffy asked, very interested in her answer.**

"**Well Willow's going to get into Yale. Xander is going to join the army. I'm going to become a bouncer at a club and B's going to work at the Double meat palace."**

"**I am so not. That place is horrible. I don't know how any one can eat there let alone work there," exclaimed Buffy with a disgusted look on her face.**

"**I'm just kidding B. Will will go to Yale and the rest of us will go to UC Sunny Dale," explained Faith.**

"**That's better," stated Buffy.**

The bell rang and they all went to their class. As Faith walked towards the window she thought she saw Cordelia looking over at them with envy. Which was ridiculous because she was the most popular person in the school. But Faith had remembered being popular at Hemry High. She always felt alone in a room full of people. Her friends were only friends with her because she had popularity and without her they didn't.

X  
X  
X  
School passed by slowly for Cordelia. She had looked upon the people she hated and she discovered the reason she hated them. She envied them. She envied the friendship they had. She was very jealous of the fact that they weren't afraid to disagree with each other. Everyone that Cordelia hung out with were afraid to disagree with her. Right now at lunch her friends were all telling her about what they were wearing to the homecoming dance. But Cordelia found herself not even listening. She was just staring at the new kids and the people she had made fun of since she was little. But Cordelia Chase would never admit to being jealous of the nerd herd. It would mean torture from her friends and her boy friend. But where they her friends? If she didn't have her popularity would they still hang around her? She didn't know. And she didn't want to find out. Because she needed people around her to feel like someone cared for her. It was something she longed for since she was little. Her parents were never around. They were always on Business trips. She maybe saw them once a month. But that was it.

"Cordelia," Riley said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh. Sorry I just spaced," Cordelia put on one of her famous faces.

"If I didn't know any better I would might have thought that you were staring at the nerd herd," Riley stated.

"Why would I stare at those dorks?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know," Riley answered.

Riley kissed her.

"You're coming with me to the home coming right?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Cordelia replied with a smile.

X  
X  
X  
X

"We should plan Start of the School party," Faith suggested.

"But didn't we just have a end of summer party?" Willow asked.

"I know, but if we don't have another party people are going to forget who holds the best party," explained Faith.

"And that's us," exclaimed Buffy.

"Yup," agreed Faith, "So party at my house."

"Isn't your Uncle home?" Xander asked.

"Nope. He went away on a business trip. He'll be gone for two weeks. So that means four party's," Faith explained.

"How do you figure?" Willow asked.

"Party on Friday, Saturday, Friday, Saturday, and then my Uncle comes home," explained Faith.

"Very cool," Xander exclaimed.

"Let's make a check list," Willow suggested.

"So we need loud music," Buffy said.

"Check," Faith said.

"Alcohol," Xander said.

"Check."

"Snacks," Willow suggested.

"We can go shopping on Thursday," Buffy said.

"What else could we need?" Xander asked.

"People," Faith, suggest, "We would need people."

Faith got up and walked over to the gossip queen of the school Anya Jenkins.

"Hey Anya," Faith greeted.

"Hey Faith. That was some end of the summer party," Anya comlimented.

"Yeah. I'm having a back to school bash on Friday and Saturday," Faith explained.

"I'll spread the word."

"Cool."

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter Three

Normal

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while on this story. I had no new ideas for this story. Now I do.

Chapter Three

Welcome to my life

Cordelia Chase was the most popular girl in the school. She was a cheerleader and was dating the quarter back Riley Finn. She had a group of followers that would do anything she told them to do. Which sometimes could be cool. But everyone was afraid to tell her what he or she really thought. They always agreed with her. It got really annoying. Her opinion couldn't be the only one that was out there. But the new girls Buffy and Faith weren't afraid of her. They had made friends with Willow and Xander. The two people she had made fun of since the first year she met them. They could tell each other what they thought without worry. Was that better then popularity? Would she rather be the most popular person when everyone only agreed with her or did she want to be the person who people were able to tell their opinions too? Cordelia didn't know. She had never been faced with that decision before. But that's exactly what her boyfriend had asked her. He had asked her whether or not she wanted to go out with him or run with the nerd herd. And her answer to him was you but now that she thought about it why would he ask the question. It shouldn't matter who her friends are. But of course it mattered to Riley. He didn't want his girlfriend hanging out with Losers.

"Cordy?" Riley asked.

Cordelia looked up from the magazine she was pretending to look at.

"Hmm."

"You've been staring at that page for an hour. What's up?" Riley asked.

_He just wants to know if I was thinking about the question he asked me, Cordelia thought._

"Whatcha thinking about?" Riley asked.

"Just stuff."

The bell rang and Cordelia and Riley left the lunchroom to go to their next class. Riley was in Cordelias next class so they usually walked together. But he went a different way then usual.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"I want to talk to you in private," explained Riley.

"So we go to the Library?"

"We don't have to go in, but no one comes this way."

"Ok. What did you want to talk to me about?" Cordelia asked.

"I just want to make sure that your not going to go hang with the nerd squad."

"Why would I hang with the nerd squad?"

"Well you've been looking over at them a lot. I don't know maybe I got the wrong idea," Riley accepted defeat.

"And so what if I did? I can hang with whoever I want."

Riley pinned her against the wall.

"No girlfriend of mine is going to hang with the nerd squad," Riley said through clenched teeth.

"You don't care about me you just care about your popularity," Cordelia countered.

Riley raised his hand to punch Cordelia but it was stopped mid way.

"What the hell," cursed Riley.

Riley threw Cordelia to the floor and turned to see who had stopped him. Standing behind him was none other than Angel.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Riley asked.

"My name's Angel. I moved here from L.A. Oh and," Angel finished off by kneeing Riley in the stomach.

Riley fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Angel grabbed him and threw him down the hall.

"Get out of here and don't let me see you near Cordelia," Angel called after him as Riley ran.

Angel turned and helped Cordelia to her feet.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Well I was going to ask you sooner but do you wanna go to the Bronze tonight with me?" Angel asked.

"Sure."


End file.
